1. Field
This application relates to the construction, operation and promotion of motion picture theaters.
2. Description Of Related Art
Motion pictures continue to be a popular form of entertainment and education. Unfortunately, the motion picture-going experience is not always optimal. This can reduce attendance and associated profit.
Motion pictures are usually played at theaters in accordance with a schedule. Sometimes, the schedule does not coincide with the available time of a prospective patron. This may lead to a loss of ticket revenue from that patron.
The process of going to a popular motion picture can also be stressful and/or frustrating. The patron may feel rushed in order to arrive at the motion picture theater before the motion picture is scheduled to begin. The patron may then arrive only to find a poor selection of seats or that no seats are available.
Some patrons may attempt to avoid these problems by arriving at the motion picture theater well ahead of the motion picture's scheduled start time. These patrons, however, often have to wait a long time in the theater before the motion picture begins. This inefficient use of patrons' time can also reduce the willingness of patrons to attend motion pictures.
Motion picture theaters also often require specialized buildings that can only be used to show motion pictures. This can limit the locations at which motion picture theaters can be opened. The specialized structure of the motion picture theater, moreover, may prevent it from being used for other non-motion picture, revenue-generating purposes.